dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazoom
Bazoom (also known as Blasto) is a spell in the Dragon Quest game series. Description It tries to remove a single enemy in battle, and if successful, then no experience points or gold will be counted for the expelled monster at the end of combat. Appearances Dragon Quest III The spell is learned by Priests and Sages at Level 20. and costs 7 MP to cast. It is also used by Hades condors, Crone rangers, Great trolls, Phoenixes, and Baramos himself. If party characters are hit by the spell, they will wind up back at Patty's tavern, though the Hero is immune to the spell until Zoma is defeated in the remakes. Dragon Quest VI This spell is obtained by advancing to either Rank 6 of the Armamentalist vocation or rank 3 of the Sage vocation, and now costs 8 MP. Bazoom is typically inaccurate, using a 50%, 20%, 10%, and 0% success rate ratio instead of the typical 100%, 85%, 50%, 0% used by nearly all status inflicting spells and abilities in VI. This rate is shared with Poof. It is also used by Gryphons and War gryphons in battle. Dragon Quest VII Bazoom features the same success rate and cost as in the previous game and is once again learned by reaching rank 6 of the Armamentalist vocation and, in the 3DS version, rank 4 of the Hero vocation. No monsters can use this spell. Dragon Quest VIII Blasto is used by Garudas, Elysium birds, Dark condors, as well as Hades condors, Gryphons, and Phoenixes once again to remove your monster arena team if you call them into battle. This spell will typically cast in the first turn these monsters have after the monster team is called in. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch Only used by Baramos, it can take a party member out of battle for a certain amount of turns. Etymology and localisation Bashiruura is derived from ruura, the Japanese name for the Zoom spell. The meaning behind this is that zoom is being cast on the user's enemies, hence the total removal from battle. How the spell can be used indoors is never fully explained, with the assumption being that the spell either generates enough force to break through walls and ceilings to expel the target or warps space to teleport the victim away from the caster. The latter interpretation was used in the Dragon Quest Monsters+ manga. In Japan, the spell is unique in that it simultaneously possesses two localization names under Square-Enix. First localised as Blasto for the 2005 release of DQVIII, it was assumed this would be the new term associated with it until the 2011 release of the DS remake of DQVI. In that script, it was dubbed Bazoom, being a more faithful adaptation of the wordplay found in the original Japanese version. In 2014, the smartphone localisation of DQIII reverted back to the Blasto term, which was reverted back from yet again in the 3DS remake of DQVII in 2016. Currently, Bazoom is the latest term associated with the spell. Trivia *Bazoom is the only spell in the series to have two concurrent official translations since the Square Enix merger, as each was used by different localisation teams. Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells